Fantasy
by CHRISTINA1998
Summary: A book of imagines of my favorite Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Includes : Jason, Tommy, Billy, Zack, Adam and Rocky.
1. Dream Girl PT 1

**Dream Girl | J. L. S.**

* * *

_For the past few days Jason has been having these vivid dreams as people would call it; of a girl who has dark brown hair, pretty brown eyes, a smile that can light up a room and body that he just wanted to run his hands on all day. In the dreams he'll be sleeping and he'll hear her sultry voice call out to him. When he would open his eyes there she stood at the ends of his bed in nothing but lingerie of his favorite color. Red. She would smile all sensually biting her bottom lip as she would crawl to him on his bed until she's straddling him. He would always get hard as she would grind against him running her hands up and down his muscular arms and broad shoulders._

_ They would lean in and kiss each other with fire and passion, moans being heard throughout the red ranger's room. Clothes would be discarded and right as she would sink down his hard cock he would wake up breathing heavily and with a raging hard on._

* * *

Jason walks into the Angel Grove Youth Center and finds his friends Billy, Zach, Trini, and Kimberly all sitting at a table at Ernie's Juice Bar. Zach is the first person to see him and knows something is up with his best friend. "Hey Jason my man are okay?"

"Yea I'm fine." Jason nods but all his friends know better than to believe that.

"Something has to be wrong." Trini says placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Yea you look like you haven't slept in months." Kimberly answers nodding her head.

"Since you're all my friends I guess I can tell you. For the past few days I haven't been able to sleep at night." Jason tells him friends as they all quietly listened. "I've been visited by this girl in my dreams. She calls out to me and when I open my eyes she's standing at the end of my bed in nothing but red bra & panties."

"Whoa what?" Zach questions astonished.

"Yea she's just standing there with a smile on her face. She climbs on top of me and we started going at it. Kissing, grabbing, moaning and groaning...everything." Jason explains further to his friends.

"This is just crazy." Kimberly mumbles not believing what her long time friend was explaining to her.

"So what happens after that?" Trini asks with concern lacing her voice.

"Well right as she's about to sink down onto me I wake right up heavily breathing and with a stiff situation if you get me." Jason explains with a slight chuckle.

"Do you know her?" Billy asked him. "No not even close." Jason shook his head.

"How do you feel when you hear her call your name?" Trini asked still intrigued with the information she's processing.

"It's like a spell she has me under. I can't break out of it no matter how hard I try." Jason says shaking his head.

"Do you think Zordon knows what's wrong?" Kimberly asked the group.

"Maybe…" Billy shrugs. "We should go talk to him."

"Yea you're right." Kimberly nods in agreement.

"Yea lets go." Trini says as they all stood up.

The group of five went outside and looked around to make sure no one was around and teleported to the command center. Little did they know the girl of Jason's dreams was peaking around the corner with a smile on her face.

* * *

As the group stood in front of Zordon he was surprised to see his ranger standing there in front him since there was no emergency at the moment.

"Rangers what brings you here?" Zordon questions looking down at them all.

"Well Zordon, Jason here seems to have a problem." Trini says looking at her friend.

"Jason what seems to be the problem?" Zordon asked the leader of the team.

Jason explains to Zordon about the girl in his dreams and knows exactly what the problem is. After Jason explains to him of his problem Zordon hums in thought.

"Can you help him?" Kimberly asked anxiously.

"Yes I can. I know exactly what Jason is going through. The reason for him having those dreams is because he's has an attachment." Zordon explains.

"Attachment? Attachment to what?" Zach asked confused.

"Jason has an attached to what is known to Medieval times as a succubus. A succubus feeds off of sexual energy off sleeping males and in this case her male is Jason." Zordon explains as everyone looked at Jason.

"How did this happen?" Jason asked Zordon nervously.

"She most likely came from the depths of hell in search of something." Zordon answers.

"Why me?" Jason asked Zordon.

"I have no idea but there's something about you that she likes." Zordon answers.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Trini asked Zordon.

"No but I want to know is why she's attached to only Jason? What does she plan to do with him?" Zordon questions as they all nodded. "Billy make something that will allow me to get inside of Jason's brain." Zordon tells Billy and he nods.

"What about me Zordon?" Jason asked looking up at Zordon.

"I need for you to stay here while the rest of you go help Billy if he needs it." Zordon says and the four of them teleported out of the command center.

"I really hope this works Zordon. With not having enough sleep I won't be able to save the world." Jason says shaking his head.

"I know which is why if I can get inside I can question her." Zordon explains.

What they didn't know was that the succubus that appears in Jason's dreams is lurking outside of the command center.

* * *

Billy, Kimberly, Trini and Zach teleported back to the command center making Jason look at them. " I call it the brain scanner. It will allow Zordon to go into Jason's mind and see what he's dreaming about."

"Let's get to work." Jason says eagerly.

Alpha 5 has Jason lay back on a chair and hooked up the brain scanner with the help of Billy and turned the device on. Instantly Jason fell into a sleep allowing Zordon to go through his brain waves to the constat dream Jason kept having. Zordon appears inside the room seeing Y/N standing at the foot of Jason's bed and right as she's about to climb on top of him Zordon speaks. "Why are you doing this to him? what do you want with him?"

Zordon kept asking over and over but yet the girl he was seeing wasn't speaking at all. It suddenly felt like the room kept getting hotter and hotter and ends up being too much for Zordon to handle. Jason shot up with a gasp breathing hard as he looked around.

"Jason it's okay. You're okay." Trini said getting Jason to calm down.

"Zordon!" Kimberly calls out. Zordon appears looking at the group blow him.

"So what happened?" Zach asked Zordon.

"She caused interference. I think she knows we're trying to talk to her." Zordon explains.

Suddenly the alarm blared in the command center signaling there's trouble in the city. As the rangers looked in the viewing globe they see an ugly looking dinosaur creature with sharp teeth, wings and clawed toes. The rangers morphed before teleporting to the park.

* * *

As for Y/N she appears in the command center after the rangers left without send off the alarm. She removes the hood of her cloak from her head letting her chocolate hair free as Alpha and Zordon notice her. "How did you get in here? Only those with a power coin can enter the command center." Alpha tells her and Y/N just laughs.

"I can go anywhere I want you little robot." Y/N says leaning down to the robots level.

"It's you. The succubus attached to Jason." Zordon says astonished.

"Yes it is I, Y/N the daughter of Asmodeus. Heard you were wanting to talk to me?" Y/N says giving a courtesy.

"Yes I know Jason is attached to you why?" Zordon questions.

"Well I searched all over the world to find someone who can satisfy my sexual urges and Jason happens to be the one." Y/N explains.

"Why drain his energy?" Zordon asked you.

"I don't mean to sometimes I just get carried away. His energy just tastes so good." Y/N moans reminiscing.

"You're draining his energy. He can;t perform his duties as a ranger if he doesn't have energy." Zordon says to you making you roll your eyes at him.

"It only happens when I can't satisfy my urges during the day but if they're satisfied in the day then I guess I won't have to come to him in his dreams." y/N explains after Zordon gives her a nod.

"It was nice to hear from you." Zordon says, "I wasn't here okay." You tell him.

With that being said Y/N disappears into thin air as if she was never there.

* * *

The ranger make it back after defeating the creature attacking the city Jason could smell her as if she was there next to him. His eyes closed as he let her smell engulf him. Her smell was intoxicating, he needed to feel her, to smell her, to taste her in any and every way he can. As the thoughts got the best of him, Jason could feel himself harden at the thought of her. He stood back and listened as Zordon congratulated them on their victory over another one of Rita's monsters.

All of the five teenagers teleported back to the youth center and walked inside. Jason immediately went to the punching bag and started hitting it letting out all of his frustration into each blow. Zach had to go over to him to clam him down.

"Hey man it's alright." Zach says giving his friend a smile.

"Sorry man I just can't get her off my mind off of that girl. When we got back to the command center it was like I could smell her as if she was there next to me." Jason explains heavily breathing.

"I understand man but punching this until your knuckles are bleeding is not the answer,: Zach says and Jason just nods his head.

Y/N walks into the youth center following the scent of her mate and finds him aggressively hitting the punching bag, like the bag had pissed him off. She couldn't control the ache she got in between her legs. No amount of playing with herself would satisfy the ache she had when thinking of her mate could make that ache go away. She walks over to the juice bar and takes a seat on the stool as Ernie walks up to you.

"What can I get you?" Ernie asks with a polite smile on his face.

"Ill take a banana and strawberry smoothie please." Y/N says retuning that polite smile.

"One strawberry and banana smoothie coming right up." Ernie says turning to make her beverage.

As Ernie hands her the cup Y/N gives him the money for it and sips on her cooling drinks enjoying the sweet flavors. That was until the high school bullies Bulk and Skull sees her sitting alone.

"Well lookie here Skull. We got a pretty little lady all by her lonesome." Bulk says in admiration.

"Say pretty lady how about you go on a date with the Bulkster tonight?" The boy who's name is Skull asked her.

"Not interested." Y/N simply said.

"Oh come on just for tonight." Bulk says plying with a piece of her hair and smells it.

That made her stand up and and turn to bulk with a grimace on her face. She suddenly grabs Bulk's hand and twists it behind her back making flipping Bulk over her shoulder making everyone look at him on the ground. Y/N leans down to get in Bulk's face and whispers, "When a girl says no she means no."

As Y/N stand and flips her dark hair out of her face she's met with a pair of brown eyes that belong to her mate. "It's You."


	2. Dream Girl PT 2

**Dream Girl | PT. 2 | J. L. S.**

* * *

Jason couldn't believe his eyes; there stood in front of him the girl that has been giving his a raging hard on in his dreams. She was just as gorgeous as she was in his mind. As the two stared at each other Y/N can see his friends looking from him to her and from her to him, putting the pieces together. Before Jason could make a move Y/N made a run for it and ran out of the building. She could hear him calling after; she wanted to so badly stops and talk to him but his friends were surrounding him.

Y/N ran through the park still hearing different footsteps running behind her. She came to a stop in a big opening in the middle of a field. "Hey wait" She hears and turns around to see her mate and his friends behind her. As they came closer Y/N took steps back. His scent made her other side stir in excitement wanting to come out and wants him to pound them into oblivion.

"Don't come any closer." Y/N tells him as she backed up.

"Wait please I need answers." Jason pleas.

"Stay away from me." Y/N says to him.

**_' You know you don't want him to stay away. '_**

**_' You know you want him to pound our pussy until it's sore, '_**

**_' Not now. '_**

"He just wants to talk." A girl with brown hair says.

"Yes please he just wants answers." A boy with glasses says.

Y/N looks from her mate to his friends behind them and back to her mate. "Okay I'll talk to him but him alone."

"When?" Jason asked her.

"Thirty minutes at the picnic tables." Y/N says and Jason nods.

" I'll be there." Jason says and with that Y/N runs off.

* * *

On time; Jason sat at the picnic bench nervously waiting for the girl he dreams about to show up. As he looks up he sees her walking up to the table he was sitting at and sits across from him. "Hi."

"Hi it's weird seeing you in person. I'm used to seeing you in my mind. I still don't believe you're real." Jason says with a laugh.

"Well I can guarantee that I'm real." Y/N answers with a smile.

"Why do you do those things to me in my dream?" Jason asked the her.

"I am what people call a succubus; I feed off of sexual energy and your energy is delicious." Y/N says licking her lips.

"Why me?" Jason asked her.

"I searched all over the world and no one could satisfy me but when I found you I knew you were my mate and only my mate can satisfy the ache inside of me." Y/N explains.

"Mate? As in soulmates?" Jason asked her and Y/N nods.

"Yes Jason you are my mate." Y/N smiles.

"Woah this is crazy but in a way kinda cool." Jason says nodding his head.

"I guess." Y/N laughs.

"Why do you call my name in my dream?" Jason asked confused.

"I call you to open your eyes and see me." Y/N answers.

"Wait you know my name but is yours?" Jason asked Y/N.

"My name is Y/N." Y/N says shaking his hands and immediately sparks ran through their arms making the pair pull away.

"Did you feel that?" Jason asked rubbing his arm.

"Yes I did." Y/N nods.

"In my dream why don't you we ever go...further?" Jason asked hesitantly.

"Would you like to go further?" Y/N asked her mate arching an eyebrow up.

"Y-yes." He said quietly.

By then Y/N was on top of the table, her legs on either side of his body as she cups both sides of his face; looking down into his deep brown eyes. "We shall continue that tonight."

With that being said Y/N leans down and smashes her lips to her mate's letting sparks shoot through their body. Y/N pulls away, jumps down from the table and turns to walk away leaving Jason sitting there wanting more.

* * *

Jason makes it to the youth center where his friends were anxiously waiting for him to return. As they notice him they immediately started spitting questions at him. "Guys give him some room." Zach says putting his and up.

"So what happened?" Kimberly asked as they all sat down.

"We talked." Jason answers with a shrug. "Her name is Y/N and she's a succubus and I'm her mate."

"She's a what?" Trini asked astonished.

"So they are real." Billy questions with a nod. " What Zordon told us when Jason first told us what was going on. Succubus are the female version of incubus; they;re demons who feed off of sexualy energy."

"Man this is so crazy." Zach says shaking his head.

"Does she know about us being power ranger?" Kimberly whispers.

"I don't think she does." Jason says shaking his head.

"Okay good." She nods.

With being said Jason and Zach went to the floor and started practicing a little of their karate. The entire time Y/N flashed in his mind, she's all he could think about making Zach get the upper hand on him.

"Come on man." Zach sighs.

"Sorry all I can think about is Y/N she's running through my mind." Jason apologizes as his friend helps him up.

"What else happened when you met up with her?" Zach asked his friend.

"She said we would finally do it." Jason whispers.

"You mean... finally have " Zach trails off.

"Yes." Jason nods.

"Oh I see." Zach nods.

The two friends sat on the floor and talked then they all left when the Youth Center was closing.

* * *

Jason was getting ready for bed. He told his parents goodnight before closing the door to his room and laid in bed and let sleep consume him.

"Jason." He faintly hears.

"Jason." The voice said louder.

He recognize that all too familiar voice and knew who it belonged to. As he opens his eyes there stood Y/N at the end of his bed in nothing but a red lingerie set that enhanced her curves. Her breasts were sitting at attention in the bralette she has on and her hips looked good in the red lace. With sultry eyes Y/N shimmies out of her robe and crawls on the bed until she was face to face with Jason. The two shared a similar look before smashing their lips together in a fiery kiss.

Jason's hands ran up and down her body gripping the flesh of Y/N's soft plump ass in his hands. Y/N moaned grinding her hips against him feeling him get hard under her. Jason flips her over so she's laying on her back and starts trailing kisses down her neck to the valley of her breasts. He pulls down her bralette revealing her hard nipples and wraps his mouth around them. Y/N moans as she feels Jason skim his teeth on her nipple; slightly biting them.

One hand trails down her body and rubs her wet panty covered pussy. Y/N lets out a moan into Jason's mouth as he rubs circles over her covered clit making her panties soak. Jason then pulls away and trails kisses down her her body and when he gets down to her panty line he pulls them off and settle her legs on his broad shoulders. He licks from her opening to her clit where he wraps his lips around the sensitive bud making Y/n gasp. His tongue swirled on her clit making Y/n' legs shake and causes a moan to leave her beautiful lips.

"Yes right there." She moans.

One of her free hands shoots to the boys chocolate brown hair and grips his hair while pushing his face deeper in her wet pussy. Y/N couldn't believe how amazing her mate is with his tongue; to actually feel it on sensitive body part of hers. Jason licks down to her wet hole and fucks her with his tongue. She grips the sheets above her as she rolls her hips feeling the knot indie of her tightening. He could feel her tightening on his tongue and knew she was close to coming.

Jason looks up at her through lust filled eyes and smiles as he sees her face all contorted in pure pleasure. "I can feel you coming."

"Yes baby I'm going to cum." Y/N whimpers.

The more Jason would sucks on her clit the more she would moan and grind her hips against his mouth. Jason only smirks as he eased a finger inside of her causing Y/N to clench her walls. "Are you gonna cum?"

"Yes! I'm gonna cum." Y/N moans nodding.

Jason eased in another finger but this time used his thumb to rub her clit as he jackhammered his fingers in and out of Y/N's tight wet pussy. Y/N was shaking with pleasure as she moaned under her mate from him fingering her.

"Oh my god I'm- I'm cumming!" Y/N cries out.

As her orgasm waves over her legs shake making Jason smile from above her. He leans down and captures her lips swallowing all of Y/N's breathy moans. Y/N then leans up and pushes Jason down on his back and straddles him. She pulls away and slithers her way down his muscular body trailing her tongue down to his boxers. Her soft hands pulls Jason's boxers down making his semi hard cock spring free.

Y/N smiles up at him and before Jason could comprehend what was about to happen Y/N wraps her tight hot wet mouth around him causing him to throw his head back and moan. As Y/N bobbed her head she pulls away and spits on his cock then worked her hand up and down his shaft before wrapping her mouth back around him. All Jason could do was lay back and moan; he's never felt anything like this before. Y/N sucked on his dick before going all the way down until her nose touched the skin above his dick deep throating him and pulled away seeing strings of saliva trailing behind. She smiles looking at her mate who has his face contorted in pleasure.

Jason grips the back of Y/N head and pushes her down as she bobs her head up and down his cock causing her to gag each time. He groans yet again as Y/N takes his cock deep down her throat again. "Fuck stop."

Y/N pulls away slurping the strings of saliva back in her mouth before Jason pushes her back on her back again. He grabs her legs and pushes them open so her knees are touching the bed. Jason taps her clit teasingly which made Y/N giggle. "No teasing baby. Just fuck my pussy please."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Jason smirks.

With being said Jason pushed into her tight wet cunt causing Y/N to let out a moan. As Jason started to thrust inside of her Y/N moans while rubbing on her clit in circles making her pussy leak even more.

"Oh fuck baby your cock feels so good inside of me." Y/N moans biting onto her bottom lip.

"You're so tight and wet." Jason moans. "Can't believe you feel this good Y/N."

Jason's thrusts became more faster and harder making Y/N whimper from below him. "Fuck me. Please pound my pussy."

Something came over Jason in that moment. He doesn't know what but something came over him hearing Y/N moan like that. Grabbing the back of her knees Jason held them down and pounded Y/N's wet pussy like he was mad. Y/N didn't know what to do as he basically is making her take his thick cock.

"Like this?" Jason questions. "You want me to pound this tight pussy like this."

"Yes! Fuck yes like that." Y/n nods as she moans rubbing her clit.

"Fuck you look so sexy like that." Jason groans. "Keep rubbing your clit like that baby."

Y/N moans as she can feel yet another knot forming in her stomach. Suddenly Jason stops and turn her over and lifts her hips up but keeps her back arched. Yet again he enters her and pounds her pussy. He was mesmerized by the sight of her gorgeous ass jiggling as it clapped back against his lower stomach.

"Oh fuck yes!" Y/N cries out as Jason continuously slams against her spot.

Something came over Jason as he slithers his right hand slithers in Y/N's hair and yanks her head back making her pussy clench. "Keep squeezing me like that and I won't last long."

"I can't hold it," Y/N whimpers as he orgasm waves over her.

"Shit." Jaason groans feeling her walls squeeze his cock.

Soon after thrusting into Y/N some more Jason could feel a knot forming in the pit of his stomach and knew his orgsasm was coming. "Where do you want it?"

"Inside. Come inside me please." Y?N moans wiggling her hips.

"My god I love hearing you moan." Jason groans.

Finally with a few more hard thrusts Jason cums inside of Y/N coating her walls with his seed before falling next her breathing heavily.

"Thank you for that." Jason says staring at the ceiling.

"It's what I'm here for." Y/N smiles.

Before Jason closed his eyes he feels Y/N place a kiss on his cheek, right as she disappears.


End file.
